Into the Darkness
by Rikky-Sama
Summary: Smash Mansion has fallen to ruins, and there's a psycopath loose somewhere inside. Can the smashers, with the aid of a few un-lucky people, un-mask the psycho before it's too late, or will they die trying? OCs submition is CLOSED, i own nothing but the Marianne and the plot! Happy early Halloween! Rated T for gore and suggestive themes, i'll try to keep the gore down to a T rating.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so as weird as this sounds, I thought this up randomly about 10 minutes ago, since my birthday is in less than two months, and it happens to fall in the month of my favorite holiday I decided to make this. I am accepting OC's, however they will not be first come first serve, I will choose about 10 that fit the descriptions I have in mind. Anyways! Here we go! **_

Marianne approached the door cautiously, she had been wandering the woods for days and this was the first possible sign of life she had found. She gazed upon the old door, white paint chipping in various places to show the rotting wood underneath. Her crimson eyes sparkled with fear and curiosity.

Carefully, oh so carefully, she grabbed the rusted door knob and turned it, the squeak it made was loud enough to wake the dead. Her heart thumped furiously in her ears, she held her heavy breath and pushed the rickety door open.

She could see nothing but darkness, as her eyes adjusted she made out along hallway to one side and a set of stairs on the other. She stepped inside, not even daring to breath, her tennis shoes screeched against the dusty hardwood floor, making her flinch.

Once she was inside the door slammed behind her, the sound of the lock falling into place made her fear grow anew. Marianne sniffled slightly, willing herself to not cry, slowly, she felt her way down the hallway, looking for any type of light.

A scream rang through the house; Marianne backed against a wall and slid to the floor, drawing her knees close to her chest. It took everything she had not to hyperventilate as the screams turned to a malicious laugh; the sound reverberated off the walls.

Everywhere…the laughs were coming from all around her, she was surrounded, and she was powerless to stop it. Tears streamed from her eyes as she heard footsteps approaching her, the person somehow spotted her and knelt in front of her.

"P-please…don't hurt me…"

The person laughed, then grabbed her hand and hauled her up. "Hurt you? I don't know why you think I would do that…you however seem to be lost…I'm Ike, and you are?"

She took a deep breath, wiping the tears from her cheeks, "Marianne…"

Ike laughed, "Well Marianne…welcome to the remains of the Smash Mansion, you're trapped here along with the rest of us, make yourself at home, once you're here there is no escaping."

_**Yup and that's all so far! So I really do want at least 10 OC's I will make exceptions if I want to, also in this version, there will be no weapons! One OC per person please, unless I give you permission otherwise, anyways, here's the form. **_

_**Name: **_

_**Age: **_

_**Description: **_

_**Night-time wear: **_

_**Every day clothes: (No armor please!)**_

_**Crush: (If you want to wait later until all the OC's are submitted you may)**_

_**Room-mate: (Doesn't have to be a smasher, I have final say :P)**_

_**Preferred Partner: (like for splitting up or something, doesn't have to be a smasher) **_

_**Personality: **_

_**Anything else I should know: **_


	2. Welcome to Hell

_**Okay…OC's are closed! There are so many already! You guys are awesome, you come up with so many great characters it's crazy, I love you people! :D Thanks to my weakness for suspicious people I have allowed them all, yes yes good for you but bad for me, let's hope I can keep track of them all! Also, important notice at the bottom be sure to read it! I cannot stress that enough! Also…a quick warning…this will get very…detailed…so like SAW style gore…let me know if it gets to be too much then I'll tone it down a bit. **_

Marianne's eyes struggled to focus as Ike pulled a flash light from his belt, the soft _'click' _as he turned it on, strangely, calmed the vampiric girl's frazzled nerves. She took in a deep breath and allowed Ike to lead her to the living room.

She looked around the candle lit room, several people she didn't recognize as smashers caught her eye.

A tanned, dark haired man, wearing a black and red cloak, pointed steel boots, black gloves, with a chain around his neck and another around his waist, upon further inspection Marianne noted he kept the bottom half of his face covered with a cloth. Kuro nodded at her, she smiled back, indicating she recognized him too.

A pale woman with long white hair, one of her striking red eyes covered by a wavy lock of hair. Her clothing consisted of bandages covering her chest and chainmail stockings paired with metal shorts, Marianne caught a glimmer from one of the many needles sticking out of her stockings, causing a shudder to creep up her spine. The woman seemed too in-tuned to whatever music blared through her headphones to notice anything around her.

A man with messy blond hair and green eyes lounged on a couch next to Wolf and Bowser, laughing at some joke shared between the three. Judging by his black sweat pants and green t-shirt, he was getting ready to go to bed.

A Caucasian man with periwinkle hair and red shades covering his eyes sat in one of the many chairs, leaning back slightly, Marianne swore he was asleep.

Marianne noticed that a girl with unruly black hair was looking at her; she couldn't quite place where she knew the woman from. The girl smiled and stood up, then quickly approached Marianne and hugged her tightly.

"Marianne! What in the name of Palutena are you doing here?!"

Marianne looked dumbfounded at the girl for a moment, "Dark…what…how did you get here?!"

Dark waved her hand dismissively, "That's not important, we're all trapped here, there's nothing more to it." Another woman entered the room, rubbing her eyes in a groggy manner, her lower back length blue hair was tied into a messy ponytail, she yawned a bit before she spoke. "What's…all the noise down here?"

Marianne grinned as she recognized the girl, "Rio! You're here too? Well…damn what's going o-…"

A sharp scream rang through the house causing everyone to cover their ears, then a girl with long, ice blue hair and glowing orange eyes ran into the room, wielding nothing but a flash light. She panted for a moment, clearly out of breath, all eyes in the room trained on her as she spoke, clearly scared. "Guys…I…Mario…he's dead!"

Zelda approached the woman, placing a hand on her back, her voice soothing as she tried to calm the woman down.

"Now now Wish…what did you see? Where did you find Mario?"

The girl caught her breath and pointed towards the kitchen, "In there…"

Marianne raised an eyebrow as a garden gnome made his way to the front of the small group, he patted Wish's knee, being too short to pat her shoulder, "It'll be alright, just calm down."

Wish nodded allowing Zelda to lead her to the couch and help her sit. Ike sighed, "Everyone pair up; let's see if we can finally catch this murderer in action."

Marianne watched everyone pair up, Dark with Rio, Kuro stood by Ganon, the man with red shades got up and went to stand by Pikachu, the woman with the spiked stockings nodded as she approached Ike, Peach stood by Gnome as he happily drank, what looked like cranberry juice.

Other people shuffled down the stairs, clearly not happy about being woken up in the middle of the night.

A woman with dark purple hair and blood red eyes, not much different from Marianne's, straightened out her blue cami and shorts then went to stand by Link.

The man that was laughing earlier had a dead serious look on his face as he stood next to wolf.

A dark colored wolf stumbled her way towards Roy, too tired to change back into a human.

A blond woman wearing a pink tank top and black track shorts stood there yawning, allowing Samus to fix put her hair into a high, side ponytail.

A young Hylian woman wearing baggy sweatpants and a purple t-shirt comforted Nana, whom was so scared she was crying.

Ike looked around, then sighed again as he muttered something about lazy people, while Gnome rambled on about cranberry juice being the most powerful of all juices.

Finally Marth nodded, "Right, who is going where?"

Ike pointed at Dark Link then at Marianne, "You two, pair up, you're coming to the kitchen with Xcuite and I." He then looked at the blond woman and Samus, "Tori, you and Samus will check the bedrooms."

Ganon stepped forward, "Kuro and I will go investigate the kitchen as well." Ike nodded, "Very well." Roy stepped forward, the wolf close to his side, "Kai and I will check the third floor."

One by one the pairs claimed rooms, Stu and Pikachu went to investigate the other half of the second floor, Gnome and Peach went to check the basement, Zen and wolf headed to the attic, Jane and Link, very un-happily, went to check the other half of the third floor, Jay and Nana headed to Master Hands old office, while Rio and Dark tagged along to the kitchen as well.

The six walked through the hallways in silence, darkness threatening to consume them on all sides. Marianne shuddered as Rio patted her shoulder gently, Dark, for some strange reason, didn't seem fazed by this at all.

They stopped outside the kitchen door, Ike turned to face them, the look on his face, dead serious. "Enter quickly and quietly, stay with your partner, if anything looks out of the ordinary you are to find Ganondorf or myself immediately, understood?"

Dark rolled her eyes, while the rest nodded. Ike turned back towards the door then cautiously placed his hand on the rotting wood; he pushed open the door quickly so the squeaks caused by the rusted hinges were silenced.

The six stepped into the room, not believing what they saw, rusted pots and pans strewn across the floor, forks and other kitchen utensils sticking into the wall, some of them dripping with fresh blood, a permanent layer of dust had settled everywhere.

But the scariest piece, and the main attraction of the room, was none other than the Italian plumber strung up by a long piece of ribbon attached to the ceiling fan. His body swinging around in a slow circle until the true horror faced the group. It looked as if someone had ripped his gut open and then, in a sick attempt at a piñata, stuffed him full of candy.

A single piece of paper had been stuck to his forehead using a knife. Ike walked towards the corpse and read it aloud.

"Hello my dear smashers, I hope you enjoyed discovering my piñata, lovely isn't it? The little meatball had it coming really. I have a few simple rules you should follow if you want to, I can't say avoid, merely, postpone your deaths."

_1: Just because you are with someone at all times, does not mean I can't get you. _

_2: Trying to escape will result in immediate disqualification, therefor, you will die. _

_3: If you can't figure out who I am by the seventh moon, everyone in the house will die. _

_4: I shall kill one person every 3 hours, no telling who it may be. _

_5: There is no point trying to save anyone, be selfish. _

_6: Best of luck. _

Dark growled under her breath, "What a sick mother fu-…" Rio clapped a hand over her sister's mouth. "We should probably tell the others Ike-kun…"

Kuro spoke up, "What are we supposed to do? Wait for this psychopath to narrow our choices for us then corner everyone?"

Marianne nodded, "I agree with Kuro, even if we try to do something, how are we supposed to figure out who it is? Also…can we really accuse one of our own of doing something as sick as this?"

Ike grit his teeth, and then took a calming breath, "What other choices do we have! It has to be someone in this house, there's no way out!"

Xcuite spoke loudly, her music blaring in her ears. "We don't have any other choices, maybe we shou-…" Ike placed a hand over her mouth; she gave him a knowing look and slipped one of her headphones off her ear so she could hear.

Ike took one last look at Mario's corpse then turned to look at Ganon, "Take the other four and go help the other teams check around, then randevu in the living room." Ganon nodded and led the others out, while Ike and Xcuite re-read the note.

The blue haired warrior sighed, "Seven days…"

_**Ta-da! I'm sorry if your OC wasn't in chapter two, they will definatly be introduced in chapter three! Let me know if I got anything wrong, like personality or something. **_

_**Also, please INBOX me if you don't like the idea of your OC possibly being killed off, I swear if they die they will make a re-appearance closer to the end.**_

_**I have decided to make this a game of sorts! I will choose one person, smasher or OC, and they will be the killer, you, as the readers, will get the chance to accuse who you think is the killer based on the clues I give and the personalities of the different victe-…I mean characters. The person(s) to guess it correctly will receive a special prize! **_

_**Special thanks to…**_

_**Dalektopia – Kuro Misake**_

_**WhiteFangWolf – Dark and Rio Angelo**_

_**The unknown assassin – Jane**_

_**Alexus Loves Writing – Wish**_

_**JazzHearts – Stu Jester**_

_**Kitty nin – Zenshiro Karyuudo**_

_**Warrior of the Healing Flame – Xcuite**_

_**Ayakuri – Kai**_

_**Wireless Toaster – Victoria "Tori" Jones**_

_**Not Alone Anymore – Jay**_

_**Duskzilla – Alexia Zoroark**_

_**Lazyboredom – Jared Erebus**_

_**Phil the Persona Guy – Gnome**_

_**Fan of Nintendo – Ellen Wendlez**_

_**KoopaTroopa16 – Dash**_

_**Don't forget to review! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay so I have an hour to type this! Challenge accepted! This one is for you Dalektopia, have a great vacation! :D Also…Wolfy…I was postponing this…but I was so excited about the idea that I had to write it now before I forgot! So I am apologizing to you Wolfy and Alexus loves writing, but in my defense, neither of you had any problem with this. :3**_

Every smasher and OC sat in the living room, too scared to move, too scared to do anything except stay in a big group.

"Th-they can't take…us all out at once…" Wish shivered, tears welling up in her eyes.

A woman with a black and red ponytail sat on the couch next to Wish, running her claws through her own Zoroark like tail. The woman's Zoroark ears flattened against her head in an irritated manner as Wish sniffled, trying to calm herself down.

Rio seemed to notice this and walked over to Wish calmly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon hun, let's find the bathroom so you can wash your face and calm down a bit, hm?"

Wish nodded, grateful for Rio's kind-ness. Ike stood up as well, "You girls aren't going alone, I'll come too, and I'd rather this murderer got me then either of you…" Both the girl's blushed a bit but nodded quickly.

Ike and Rio grabbed oil lamps then quickly left the room, wanting to get back as soon as possible.

Kuro sighed and flipped the page of his book, clearly not amused by any of this. The young warrior's eyes widened a bit as an exhausted Marth plopped down on the couch next to him. Kuro crossed his legs and set the book over his lap, blushing furiously under the cloth over his face, trying oh so desperately to ignore the man sitting next to him.

Gnome broke the silence by smacking the back of Snake's head for staring at Tori and Samus, "Perv!" The garden gnome accused in between drinks of cranberry juice, causing a quiet man with carefully managed short, hair to look up from his book and chuckle.

A woman with dark brown hair and equally as dark blue eyes laughed and shook her head as well; she looked at the man reading, "You would laugh at that Jared."

Jared simply shrugged, "I would be lying if I said Snake didn't deserve that Ellen…"

The room fell quiet once more, the silence seeming to ring in everyone's ears. Then all at once every single light in the room went out, causing a few protests from the readers.

Then the sound of a shotgun going off filled the room, followed by a bright flash, then as if on queue every light came back on.

Marianne jumped to her feet as something hot and wet spattered her face and clothes, she cried out in disgust as all eyes in the room trained on her, Dark's voice cutting through the silence.

"Holy shit…what happened?!" The dark haired angel, followed by Kuro ran over to Marianne, quickly checking her over. Kuro held the vampiric girl by her shoulders, "Are you okay?"

Marianne looked at the two dumbfounded, "What are you guys talking about?" Dark's eyes trained on Marianne's, everyone in the room seeming to hold their breath at once, "Mari…you're covered in blood…"

Marianne simply giggled, her skin turning icy cold right as she collapsed onto the ground, blood seeping from a bullet hole in her stomach.

A dark skinned male with short hair a green eyes got up from his chair and ran over to the small corner of the room where Mari was, he knelt down and felt for a pulse. Dark crossed her arms over her chest, upset and on edge, "Is she okay or not Dash!?"

The man let out a sigh of relief and nodded, easing some of the tension in the room, "She's okay, but we need to get the bullet out and stop the blood flow before she dies…"

Kuro lifted up Mari like she was nothing and set her on the couch next to Marth. Doctor Mario snapped out of his state of shock and stepped forward, "I will take-a care of-a."

Alexia stopped petting her tail and looked around the room, "Hey guys…Wish, Rio, and Ike have been gone for a while now…"

Ganondorf immediately over-took leader since Ike was missing, "Everyone pair up, stay close to someone at all times!"

Kuro stuck behind with Doctor Mario to make sure Mari was going to be okay, allowing Dark to go with Ganon, Jane went with Link, Xcuite ended up with Marth since both their partners were missing, Stu went with Pikachu, Zen went with Wolf, Kai went with Roy, Victoria with Samus, Jay with Nana, Alexia with Sonic, Jared with Luigi, Gnome with Peach, Ellen with Zelda and Dash with Fox.

The group was forced to travel with three flash lights, oil lamps and candles proving useless at this point.

The silence was deafening, the fear increasing with each step they took.

'_Drip…drip…drip'_

Dark put out a hand, stopping everyone, "Shh…listen…" Her voice hardly reaching a whisper.

'_Drip…drip…drip…'_

Jane wrinkled her nose as something hit her face, "The…hell…? Someone…shine your flash light at the ceiling."

Simultaneously, three flash lights hit the ceiling, and before anyone could process what happened Dark's scream rang through the hallway, "RIO! NO!"

The dripping had been caused by three corpses nailed to the ceiling by their hands and feet. The two girls wearing extravagant wedding dresses, their hair and make-up done beautifully, while Ike wore a tux.

Pit locked his arms around Dark to keep her still, although he could do nothing about the angel screaming for her lost sister.

Ganondorf reached up and pulled down a note tied to Rio's ankle, reading it aloud.

"_Tsk tsk, love triangles really are too bad aren't they? The little girl so in love with the boy while he loved the angel girl, too bad she never got the chance to know. Look at it this way my dear Dark; I've saved you one less birthday to worry about." _

Dark growled under her breath, not sure whether she should be crying or threatening to rip someone's head off their shoulders. To everyone's surprise, she laughed…

"When I find out which one of you did this, you'll be deafened by the sound of your own screams…"

_**Okay! So not as long as I wanted it to be but I am 16 minutes past my deadline so challenge failed! I don't really like this chapter, it seems a bit rushed to me, so I may revise it later…anyways that aside! Wolfy…remember…you love me! :D And Alexus Loves Writing, they will definatly come back, oh trust me, they will be coming back! So…don't forget to review! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So, it's been awhile since I updated. Sorry about that, consider this my slight hiatus note. I'll still update but it will be very rare. School started back up and it's junior year for me, so that means a crud load of homework, essays, projects, and planning for the senior exit project! Only reason I'm updating now is because I am at home, sick, with some throat disease that's a mystery even to the doctors! Anyways, this chapter will make up for the long wait, enjoy! **_

Dark collapsed to her knees, punching a floorboard repeatedly while Marianne's screams of agony reverberated off the walls.

Jane turned towards the general direction of the living room, an eyebrow raised in question. "What is Doctor Mario doing to that poor girl?"

Ganondorf eyed the woman, seeming to scrutinize everyone in the hallway. "Probably digging the bullet from her gut, it can't very well stay in there."

One final, bone chilling shriek bounced off the walls before it went completely silent. Pit gently lifted Dark to her feet, letting her go when she glared viciously.

Xcuite merely sighed then pulled one headphone from her ear, "We should probably get back…"

Ganondorf grunted in agreement, motioning for the rest of the group to follow him.

They entered the living room only to be greeted by a panicking Doctor Mario. Marianne appeared out of no-where; giggling as she stumbled towards them, blood leaking through her fingers as she pressed a hand to her stomach.

She stopped right in front of the group, her head tilting as a high pitched giggle bubbled from her lips.

Jane raised an eyebrow, "Doctor Mario…what did you do to her?"

The Italian Doctor shuddered with horror, "I did-a nothing!"

The vampiric girl collapsed to the ground, laughing darkly as her body convulsed, she was muttering dark incantations of some sort.

Just as quickly as it had begun…it was over.

The rest of her crimson essence flowed onto the carpet, her heart finally stopping.

No one dared move, no one dared breathe, everything was silent…

Dash's voice was the first to break the silence, "What…was that?"

No one answered, their bodies pressed against the wall as their hearts thumped ferociously in their ears, adrenalin coursing through everyone's veins.

Kuro moved stiffly towards Marianne, kneeling down as he felt for a pulse near her jugular, already knowing before he even checked.

"She's dead…"

Dark rolled her eyes, "Oh really? I never would have guessed after that little display!"

Marth kneeled next to Kuro, his hand resting on the young man's shoulder.

"Maybe…we should move her?"

Kuro nodded, and then froze as the sound of metal slicing through the air echoed in the room. The two men didn't even have time to breathe before the blade of a katana was sliding with ease straight out of one and into the other.

Marth slumped over, pinning Kuro to the floor beneath him.

Dark screamed in a guttural rage, "No!"

The remaining survivors could only watch helpless as their two friends died.

Kuro coughed up a bit of blood, his shaky hand, to everyone's surprise, reached up to caress Marth's face, a smile playing on his lips.

"If…I have to die…I'm glad it's with you my Liege…"

Kuro leaned in and placed a kiss on his secret crush's lips. Marth smiled, entwining his fingers with Kuro's as the two exhaled their final breath together.

Peach burst out sobbing at the love confession, not because it was sad but because this only meant there were two less men for her to hit on.

_**So erm yeah…that's it, I killed off my own OC to prove that I am a good sport about this and that my OC isn't the "special one." Dalek, I know that you were anticipating that little end scene there, I hope it wasn't awful. I'm going to be completely honest, I've been working on this for three weeks trying to edit and stuff, I'm still not totally happy with it, I just wanted to get this out before my birthday on Monday that way I'm not all guilty about not updating. Still don't have power, but go figure, it's kinda peaceful. xD **_


	5. Nothing but fucking death! :D

_**So, I realize that I have been concentrating on my other stories waaay too much and I haven't even thought about the next update for this one. Bad Rikky-Chan! As my anonymous reviewer, Kyoko, decides she loves to call me In school! Anyways, without further distraction from my short attention span I give you another update. **_

Jane sat quietly on the couch, her legs pulled up to her chest as she let her purple hair fall over her blood red eyes. She, like everyone else in the hellhole of a house was scared for her life.

_How many were dead now?_

_Mario. _

_Rio. _

_Wish. _

_Ike. _

_Kuro. _

_Marth. _

_Marianne. _

Seven. There were seven of them dead. A feminine scream rang from the hallway, followed by Link's voice as he tried so desperately to be a hero. He promised to guard the princess with his life, no one moved from their spots around the room, not even when Zelda and Link's cries of pain ebbed off into a gurgling sound.

Make that nine. There were nine of them dead. Even the fatherly and ever optimistic, Gnome knew any attempts at lightening the mood would be futile. So why bother trying?

Stu leaned against the same wall as Dash, both young men staring out the window as Dark hugged her knees to her chest whilst sitting in a corner. She has already lost the ones closest to her, why torture her any further by snapping her from whatever peaceful trance she was in?

Zenshiro and Young Link chatted quietly, nothing like the usual animated conversations that included laughter and ruffle of the hair here or a punch to the arm there.

The whole room seemed to emanate depression, anger, and the strong urge for vengeance.

Finally Xcuite broke the silence, she, for once, was not listening to her music. "Listen…we need to formulate a plan, there has to be some way we can catch this murderer in action…" Everyone flinched as a rapier slid from the shadows of the ceiling right though her waiting heart.

This is insanity…there's no saving people once they have been marked for death. What had they ever done to deserve such brutal punishment as this?

Kai flinched as blood splashed towards her, landing a few inches in front of her toes. "So much death….why?"

No seemed to have an answer.

Jay turned her head towards the ceiling; a slight ruffling could be heard up ahead causing the brunette to clench her hands into fists as a slight pang of irritation coiled tightly in her stomach.

Then, as if on queue, a pokeball dropped from the ceiling followed by Sonic, his feet were gone, leaving nothing but bloody stumps, and through his heart was a broad sword of sorts.

Everyone looked expectantly at Jay, anticipating her to open the pokeball.

Jay pushed the small button to release, the light was blue and out of it came Alexia while her ripped apart organs remained inside of the pokeball.

Most everyone tried not to gag, the bloody and horrific scene being almost too much for them to handle in this mental condition.

This could not be happening.

Twelve of their friends dead in just three short days.

This kind of stuff just doesn't happen to normal people…does it?

_And so the real slaughter can begin at the dawn of the seventh day. _

_You are breaking, you are mentally weak. _

_I can feel you giving up. _

_Are you prepared to die?_

_**So yes, this is an incredibly short chapter compared to the ones I've been typing as of late, but I have been without sleep for almost two days now and I was falling asleep while typing this. Don't judge, I'm just tired. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the short but…eventful chapter! :3**_

_**P.S, Special thanks to Deathzilla for the inspiration with a couple of the deaths. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Oh man, I love you guys and your detective skills. Especially your's Akayuri, impressive that you managed to push your way a little bit closer to the murderer just by using what you knew about the games. Very impressive indeed. **_

Dash sighed, they had to find some way to figure out the identity of the killer…before…he couldn't even think of that. He was scared, no, terrified.

Jared finally got the will to speak, even after the horror he has just witnessed.

"Maybe…we should move to another room…?"

Ellen nodded in agreement and took charge, seeing as everyone else seemed too broken to even fathom the thought.

"Let's all move to the third floor, I've noted that most of the attacks are coming from the ceiling and since the house is locked down with the killer inside it would be impossible for him or her to get us since nothing is up there but the roof."

Pit trudged over to the corner of the room where Dark lay on the floor in a fetal position, muttering something under her breath.

He picked up the broken angel, was there any point in even talking to her, her mind was gone, leaving the empty shell of a girl ripped away oh so harshly from her older sister. Despite her being one of the strongest female's Pit knew, he wasn't surprised to see tears running down her flushed face.

Gnome grabbed his bottle of cranberry juice and quietly followed Ellen up to the second floor with the other survivors following suit behind him. Vacant eyes, those of the broken, scanned the hallways and the stairwells with caution, fearful of being next.

_**BANG**_

Something metal and heavy sounding crashed to the floor in the room right next to the group. Ellen growled under her breath and shoved open the door, her mind finally snapping.

"That is it! I have had enough of you! You've killed off my friends and it is time you stopped!"

The female stomped into the room picking up a broken shard of glass from the vanity that fell over. She turned in circles, daring whoever was in there to come out and face her.

"I AM SICK OF YOU TORTURING US! COME OUT COWARD!"

Zenshiro blinked, and took a deep breath, choosing his words carefully.

"Ellen…do you think you should be testing them like that?"

Laughter rang through the whole house, clearly male.

"He's right little girl…should you really be testing the men who have your life in their hands?"

Ellen gasped, she knew that voice…but from where?

"I-I'm not afraid of you! I swear to protect these people with my life!"

The male voice chuckled again, "Then so it shall be."

A hand lashed out from the shadows, shoving Ellen harshly into the closet the door slammed shut and just like that the group was alone again.

Zen and Jay rushed to the closet to check on Ellen, he just managed to catch Jay's arm as she slipped in a thick and metallic smelling liquid on the floor. He forced her to step behind him as he threw open the closet doors revealing a nearly six foot tall trap, immediately Zen knew what it was.

An iron maiden.

Jay let out a quiet sob, knowing full well from the look on Zen's face that they had lost Ellen.

"Th-this can't be happening…" Peach cried.

"Well it is!" Dark yelled, finally snapping from her trance, "Get used to it Princess, or don't! I don't care! We're all going to be dead soon enough!"

"No.." Dash said quietly, "I won't accept that!"

Stu nodded in agreement, "I am not going down without a fight."

Pit let the angelic female down to walk on her own two feet, slipping arm around her waist when she stumbled.

The tension finally broke when Gnome spoke, "Where's Tori, Samus, and Snake?"

"Oh for crying out loud! This is just ridiculous!" Dark screeched, utterly enraged at this point.

Pit held her tighter, muttering calming things only she could hear, attempting to curb the angel's temper.

Jared crossed his arms over his chest. "Well we know the killer isn't any one of us…"

"And the voice did say men, so that indicated there are two men and not just one person at fault." Kai added.

Tori limped down the hallway towards the group, covered in blood as she dragged an unconscious Samus with her.

"Guys…" she called out, clearly in pain, "I-I know…who the killer is…it's-…" Just like that an unseen forced shoved the two female's through an open door. Tori's voice could be heard, begging someone while tears thickened her voice, a psychotic and somewhat girly laughter sounded, a chainsaw whirled up, and Tori's pleading screams died down into a stomach turning gurgle as blood shot from the room and splattered the adjacent walls.

The chainsaw died out and all that was left was the sound of everyone breathing heavily. Fear fresh in their minds and hearts working double time.

A note fell from the ceiling, landing right in front of Stu, whom picked it up cautiously.

_She couldn't blow the secret. Not just yet. There has been a change of plans in the game. It ends tonight. Figure out who I, or shall I say we, are and you all live. Don't figure it out and your blood paints the walls. I feel as though I am being a little bit unfair though so I will give you a hint. I AM ALREADY "DEAD!" _

_**(A/N) And there's the end. Unless you didn't catch on, the next chapter will be the last. Sadly. I actually kind of enjoyed torturing them. Who knows, maybe I enjoyed it a little bit too much. Oh well! We already knew I was psychopathic. But, for anyone who is interested I AM planning on making a SSBB and Silent Hill crossover, that one will be rated M for language, lots of lovely gore, and maybe some "romance" in the later chapters. That aside, time to send in your accusations! I have given you all more than enough hints, I suggest reading Akayuri's review to the last chapter to give you a couple more clues. Alrighty, enough blathering, BAI! :D**_


	7. Final Escape From Hell?

_**Okay so in my defense not only have I been sick with the stomach flu but I was also waiting for White Okami-Sama to review, but she seems to have gone poof off the face of the Earth. So without further ado I give you the ending. Sadly, the only one to guess it right was Kyoko…and she doesn't even have an OC in this one. And since none of you with the OC's guessed this right…**_

Zenshiro opened his eyes, only to be greeted by darkness in all directions. He struggled to move, finding any attempts at it useless.

"Hey! Anyone else out there?!"

Bright red eyes snapped open to his left, "Hello?"

Zenshiro was taken aback by the voice, "M-Marianne?"

The vampiric girl nodded, making the chains that held her aloft rattle.

Bright orange eyes glowed to Zenshiro's right, a small voice resonating around the room while the girl freaked out and struggled against her chains.

"Where am I?!"

"Wish! Calm down!" Marianne growled, "You're not the only one here!"

Instantly the girl calmed herself, "Wh-where are we?"

"If we knew, we'd tell you." Zenshiro replied sarcastically.

Several more pairs of eyes appeared around the room, clearly indicating that everyone was in a perfect circle.

Terrified voices rang out in all directions, all of them wondering the same two questions; where were they and why were they chained up?

"Okay!" Zenshiro called over the voices, "Starting with me and going to my left, call out your name if you are here!"

"Zenshiro."

"Marianne."

"Ellen."

"Gnome."

"Jared."

"Xcuite."

"Rio."

"Dark."

"Dash."

"Stu."

"Kai."

"Tori."

"Jay…"

"Alexia."

"Jane."

"Wish."

Marianne's eyes widened, as the circle made a full rotation back to Zenshiro.

"Guys…" she spoke gravely, "Guess who we're missing…"

Gasps sounded as others too came to the revelation of who was missing from their little reunion.

"Kuro," Marianne called out angrily as she thrashed against her chains. "I know it's you behind this!"

The demonic teen laughed from a corner, and flipped a light switch, allowing a single, hanging bulb to dimly light the room. The chained teens made noises of protest as their eyes adjusted to the intrusion of light, some having to blink a few times.

Kuro laughed as he strode to the center of the circle, carefully eyeing each teen that was chained to the wall.

Marianne growled as she spoke, "Why Kuro…why would you do this to your friends!?"

"Yeah! What the hell did we do to you!?" Dark yelled in agreement.

Kuro merely fixed the cloth over his mouth and shook his head, "You all really are ignorant aren't you?"

"I'll kill you!" Ellen screamed.

Kuro waved a finger in front of her face, "Ah ah ah, your lives rest in my hands, I wouldn't push too far my dear girl."

"H-how are we even alive?!" Wish yelled, "Y-you killed us…"

"Illusions, thanks to the almighty demon lord Ghirahim, I was able to trick your eyes into thinking your companions were dead when in actuality my partner I were sneaking away with them."

"B-but why would you do this?" Wish whimpered.

Kuro looked at the orange eyed woman, a slight smirk playing on his lips.

"Why? Why did I do it?" The demonic teen laughed, clearly entertained by the fact that she didn't know.

"For years, you all tormented my lover! You all made fun of his gender and sexuality! Mocked him, called him a girl! We got sick of it and took this as an opportunity to get revenge."

"All this for Marth?" Ellen asked disgusted.

Kuro merely nodded, deciding to ignore the tone in her voice. "And, as was agreed upon, you will all get what is coming to you, starting with you Ellen..."

Kuro pulled a lever causing a spike to drop from the ceiling straight through the girl chained there.

Several screams rang out across the room, while a couple people began crying.

"This is madness Kuro!" Gnome said, clearly not trying for the calm façade.

"Oh really?!" Kuro pulled the lever in front of Gnome setting off a small series of clicks that smashed the poor garden gnome against the ceiling.

"Kuro, please stop! We're your friends!" Marianne cried hysterically.

The demonic boy approached his fellow demon possessed friend, lightly stroking her tear stained cheek. "Oh Marianne, of course you are."

He locked his eyes onto her's as he pulled the lever next to her. The girl let out a scream as a blade ripped through her gut, splashing her crimson essence everywhere. The room went silent as Marianne's screams died out.

Kuro clapped his hands together once, "Who's next?"

"You sick basterd!" Dark and Rio yelled together. The younger angel struggled against her confines, having a hard time keeping her temper in check. Kuro stepped towards them and pulled both their levers laughing a bit as Dark's precious blade slowly cut a pretty red smile across her throat and an arrow found its home deep in Rio's skull.

Kuro made a move for Wish's lever next, but a plead for help from his lover stopped him short.

"K-Kuro! Help!" Marth's voice was cut off into a low gurgle. Ganondorf, along with the other smashers, stepped into the room, the evil king dropped Marth's body and stepped over it one fluid motion.

"It's time you stopped Kuro." Ganondorf commanded in an angry tone.

The demon possessed teen laughed and faced his idol. "What are you going to do about it?"

Ganondorf motioned forth Bowser who smashed through the wall in his feared Giga form, together the two evil kings grabbed hold of Kuro and dragged him out of the room so the others didn't have to hear the sickening snap of his neck.

The rest of the smashers helped to unchain the OC's, laying the dead ones on the floor. Ganon looked at Zelda whom nodded, signaling she was ready.

The hyrulian princess closed her eyes and concentrated, a blue orb of light surrounded every OC lifting them all slightly off the ground, once every OC was lifted a golden triforce lit up the room in a bright flash and like that every OC was gone.

Link placed a hand around Zelda's shoulders, "Don't worry, we'll see them soon."

_**Two weeks later…**_

Marianne opened her eyes as a warm breeze rolled through the woods, rustling the grass.

Where was she?

Slowly the Chaos possessed female sat up surprised to find several other people around her whom seemed to be waking up as well. All the strangers locked eyes with each other before a smaller female with ice blue hair and orange eyes spoke.

"Wh-where are we?"

No one answered because…no one knew.

Everyone shrugged as a young man with blonde hair and bright green eyes spoke.

"Well…maybe we should just look around? I'm Zenshiro by the way."

One by one name's were given through the little circle of people.

"Marianne."

"Kuro."

"Jay."

"Jane."

"Ellen."

"Dark."

"Rio."

"Stu."

"Gnome."

"Xcuite."

"Jared."

"Kai."

"Tori."

"Alexia."

"W-Wish."

"Dash."

As the strangers all introduced themselves no one remembered anything, never sensing something might be out of place.

Together the large group walked through the gradually darkening woods until they came to a large white house, or maybe mansion was the better term to be used. Slowly they approached the rotting door, wood chipping off at the slightest touch to reveal the mildew hidden underneath.

Zenshiro knocked on the door, jumping back slightly when a blue haired man answered. A Cheshire cat like grin graced the man's lips as he took in all the faces.

"Come in come in, we've been expecting you."

Cautiously they all stepped in, terrified of what the man would do if they didn't. The door slammed behind them, setting off a dark laughter from the blue haired man.

"Welcome back."

_**(A/N) I quite enjoyed that. I got bored around the middle but I had to push myself to keep going…mainly cause I owe this to you guys. Anyways, that's the end! I hope you guys had as much fun with this as I did. Thank you so much for sticking with me from chapter one, despite my tardy updates…I mean my updating skills are the worst EVER! So thank you so much, I'm thinking of a sequel for this…not sure yet, tell me if you like the idea. **_

_**Love, Rikky-San! **_


End file.
